In a Cave
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Rated M for minor Yaoi...if you consider it that. Hanaturo is tending to Ichigo's wounds and he really wants to express his feelings, and yet he can't. Hichigio tries to break out during "stuff" and the only way to stop it is by doing 'it'. Please enjoy.


Thank You

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Bleach characters.**_

_**I made this fanfiction of this character because he is just..so uke and Yaoi worthy that it disturbs me that there is little to no pairings with him. Sooo, here! Please enjoy. If you don't like two men being together in a sexual way, please turn back...NOW! ^_^**_

_**Otherwise, please enjoy. **_

There was only silence that greated them. Ichigo lay on the ground uncocious and the light flickered as though it was on the brink of extinguishing. Hanaturo stared at the boy that he had so greatly admired, even if he had known him for only a few days. He laughed a bit, a little at his wilingness as to be fooled into his own believing that the relationship would work, and that he was so close to fulfilling something that had been eating at him. _Kiss him! _The voice in his head urged. He frowned slightly and continued to tend to the boys wounds. He sighed peacefully and dabbed at his cuts. "They're healing so fast..." he whispered. It wasn't certain if he was happy about it or dissapointed at the fact that the boy would eventually leave and go after Rukia. Sure he had deep feelings for the girl, but none as strong as the one that he was feeling now. "H-hanaturo?" Ichigo groaned. Hanaturo jumped at his voice being called. Ichigo sat up and leaned into the wall frame. "W-where are we?" he asked. Hanaturo looked around. "We're in a secret path of the 4th squad. It hasn't been used in a long time but it is so that we can get to others without any trouble." Ichigo looked down at his body and silently cursed. Then, he noticed the bandages and ointments, and grabbed onto the others hands. "D-did y-you do this?" he asked. Hanaturo nodded and blushed. Ichigo grabbed Hanaturo's shirt and pulled him into a hug of gratitude. "Thank you. You did not need to help me...and yet you did." Hanaturo sat still, a little worried at what he might do if he moved even an inch. Even so, he wrapped his hands around Ichigo's waist. "No trouble at all," he whispered, eyeing the hallow mask laying next to him. Ichigo, as if he felt him looking, pulled away and stared down at the thing. "Yeah. I don't know how it always ends up with me," he said. He picked it up and started to put it back under his sleeve, but was stopped by a hand. He looked up and saw Hanaturo's flustered face. The boy quickly averted his eyes and pulled his hand back. "S-sorry...I just don't know if it is good about you keeping that or if it isn't." _What are you doing? You need to hurry up and say how you feel before he leaves! _"Well, I should get going. I think that it's best if I go save Rukia before anything bad really happens." Ichigo stood up and began to walk, limping slightly from the deep cut in his leg. He was almost out of sight when Hanaturo jumped up and ran into him, causing him to fall off balance. "What? What are you do-?" The boy leaned in quickly and pecked Ichigo's cheek. They sat there for a while, Ichigo looking stunned and Hanaturo seeming as though he was about to gag. "I, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Hanaturo turned around and started to pack up his supplies, when he was pulled slightly by arms. He turned around only to stare into Ichigo's eyes. "It's about time. I didn't know how long I would have to wait until you finally did something," pulling the smaller boy closer, he kissed him, forcefully and yet carefully. _Wouldn't want to scare him, now would I? _

*Inside Ichigo *

"Ah, so the little brat finally did something. I wasn't sure how long I was going to have to wait," Hichigo wined. He stood up and stared at the picture frames flashing before him, slightly disgusted and a little jelous. He smirked slightly and touched the closest moving picture, and was pulled out slightly by the force. Smiling silently, Hichigo leaped through the tiny portal connected to he and Ichigo. "Time for some fun," he laughed.

*Normal World *

Ichigo felt something stir in himself. "What the? Hey!" he cried out, shoving Hanaturo away from himself. The transformation was happening quickly. From him not having the slightest idea of what was going on in the first place, he started to run away, but a stronger force kept him close enough to Hanaturo to cause some damage if anything got out of control. _**"It's time to let me have some fun, Ichigo Kurosaki!" **_The beast droned. Ichigo snapped to attention, abruptly grabbing onto the other males arms. "You have to do something. Is there any way that you can kill me without killing me?" he asked. Hanaturo frowned and shrugged. "I have no idea how to do something like that. Besides, even if I did, that requires an extreme amount of spiritual pressure, something that I honestly don't have since I last treated you." Ichigo sighed slightly. The transformation had stopped a little, but it didn't mean that it wasn't still happening. He grabbed onto Hanaturo and stared into his eyes deeply. "I heard that you can aquire energy from another person by...combining the spiritual pressure...and switch some stuff around. Would you be willing to do that?" Hanaturo flinched, the grip that was on his arms getting tighter with greef. Sure he's heard of it...but it hadn't really been attempted, at least not in any situation between...two men. "Doesn't that require, uh..." Ichigo rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Yes. It requires sex. Now are you with me or against helping?" Hanaturo mentally kicked himself for not immediately accepting what was being dished out to him. "Um. Fine..." he muttered. (Let the fun begin...V_V I love you sooo much Hanaturo!)

"What are you supposed to do when you have...uh...sex?" Hanaturo asked. Ichigo couldn't contain a small giggle from escaping him. "You don't know how to do it? Jeez, are all the people in the soul society as bad as you?" Hanaturo blushed madly, trying to fouss his attention on something else other than the naked form in front of him that he was dying to do it with. "Who should be on top?" he asked, trying to change the subject and completely failing. Ichigo stopped laughing and stared down at the boy. "You've got to be joking. Isn't that obvious?" he asked. Hanaturo shrugged. "Hey, this is all news to me on how people do stuff. Don't expect me to be as much of an expert as you!" Those last words were regretful, one that would make his back side most likely rue the day that he had ever saved Ichigo while he was on the brink of death. Ichigo sighed and stared at the boy. "You know...for a long time, I haven't found anyone that interesting. Anyone that had seemed to care about me and others so much, if even for a day, that would develop such feelings for something like me...and for that, I am truly grateful." Ichigo bent down and tilted Hanaturo's chin up, caressing his cheaks with small pats. "And no one have I ever felt the exact same thing for." Hanaturo snapped out of his trance for a second. "What about Rukia? Don't you love her or something?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged. "Sure I do. I love all my friends, but there is only one type of love that can't be given to all of them. I want to help her because she shouldn't die just because she saved my family and I from dying in a hollow attack," he bent down and kissed Hanaturo's mouth, pressing against the smaller frame. _**Why didn't you say anything before if you felt so attached to the boy? **_**Hichigo's raspy voice asked seductivly**. Ichigo shrugged. _I don't know...it isn't easy telling anyone that you love them. It takes a lot of emotions and twists them so that they aren't as understanding or managable. But then again, you can't comprehend any of it, so it's useless to explain it to you. _The beast sighed. _**Just don't screw anything up, please. You are already an embarassment as far as I am concerned. **_

"This is going to hurt a little," Ichigo warned. Hanaturo stared down at the hardened length in front of him. Ichigo smiled at the other staring so jelously at him. "See, this is why I'm on top and your not," Hanaturo smacked Ichigo's butt, succeeding in a small mewl. "Sure. But I think that if I **really**take a hold of you, then I would win." Ichigo took the snide comments as an act of feeling a little more easy, and stuck a finger into Hanaturo's hole. The boy cried out, surprised at the feeling of slight pleasure that he was receiving. _**"Hm. Never thought of you as a masochist! Ahaha!" **_Hanaturo flinched. _That wasn't Ichigo's voice that I'd heard...was it? _He looked through past his glazed over eyes and stared at Ichigo's face. The normal hardened exterior was switched with a longing and slightly pained look. But, something seemed to twitch. There was a strange smile behind that gasp. And then, he could see it. That frightening being with white hair, yellow eyes, and strikingly pale skin. "Who are you?" he whispered. Hichigo stared silently, then his eyes showed surprise. _**"Ah! So you are able to see me? What a smart little idiot my master has gotten for himself. And a cute little one at that. Remind me, how old are you?" **_Hanaturo cried out as another finger was inserted. _**"Sorry, I forgot the situation. Why don't I wait til' after to speak with you, eh?" **_Then, he was gone. Another finger and a strange sensation traveled through his spine, causing him to grab onto the outstretched arm on his side. "Seems that I found it," Ichigo said triumphantly. Hanaturo stared questioningly at the other. "Found what?" he asked. "Your prostate. It's a bunch of nerves that hightens your sensibility to things like this. See, I'll do it again." The fingers brushed up against his insides, a little harder than before. "Ah!~" he cried. Ichigo pulled out his fingers, the younger male whining at the emptiness. "Yeah, yeah. Be patient." Ichigo lined himself up with the boy's opening and thrust in, fully sheithing himself inside of the boys entrence. There was a lot of pain at the new feeling, but it was replaced with pure bliss. "Move." Hanaturo growled. He didn't even recognize himself at all. Ichigo smiled evily and started to hammer in, keeping a steady rhythm. "Ah! I-i-ichi-go! ~" He clawed at the flesh on Ichigo's back, pulling up in order to get at a better angle. Ichigo breathed out, adjusting to the tightness. "B-bit me." Hanaturo called. Ichigo stared down at the form, amazed at the transformation of personality after it had all begun. So, he conceeded with the request, bringing back the others neck and biting animalistically into the nape of his neck. "...uh~" he sighed.

*Inside Ichigo *

"What the hell?" he cried out. Hichigo was sitting on one of the buildings platforms when he suddenly got a feeling of pleasure drift from his lower regions. "Oh, don't tell me that I can feel this too!" His thoughts were confirmed when he started to feel exhilerated, squirming on the floor, trying to find some way to stop whatever was going on. "Eh!" he cried out, his come unnoticable by the color of his skin. "What the hell? I was doing nothing and you do THIS to me? Heed my words, the next time that you try and pull any of this crap, I will take you over completely, you got that Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo laughed heartily. _"Understood." _Hanaturo's voice interupted his. "Who was that freaky clown that I saw?" he asked. Hichigo's face twisted in annoyance. "Freaky, I can understand. But, but CLOWN! Uh!"

Fin

_**Another ending for a terribly put together fanfiction that I am very surprised about. But FINALLY there is one with Hanaturo in it. I swear, that boy is just worthy of being in something like this. **_

_**Hanaturo: Hey!**_

_**Ichigo: Hehe. Well, it is kinda true. You are a little...waht's the word...**_

_**Hichigo: Gay?**_

_**Ichigo: Yeah, that.**_

_**Hanaturo: ...I can kill you ya know**_

_**Me: Suure...and that's why when he started to mess with you ya fell over and basically let it happen**_

_**Hanaturo: That's rape!**_

_**Friend: It isn't rape unless you yell surprise**_

_**Ichigo: Anyway, what classes have they been teaching you. I mean, you don't even undersand the concept of what happens during it.**_

_**Hichigo: Wow, that's terrible. ^_^ Ha!**_

_**Me: ...heh...**_

_**Hanaturo: Whatever. Why would I need to know that. **_

_**Me: You make so many epic faces that make you look like you...well...like you...**_

_**Hichigo: I know, right?  
>Ichigo: *nods *<strong>_

_**Hanaturo: What?**_

_**Bleach Cast: You JIZZED IN YOUR PANTS!**_

_**Hanaturo: V_V (sorry sweety. Mayble next time)**_

_**Please comment if you would. ^_^**_


End file.
